Breathe Me
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: Edward, abused as a child, was adopted by the Cullen's at the age of 6. But, his sorrow never left him. He was haunted by the memories of his evil birth father and mother. Extract: "Edward Cullen, what have you done to yourself?" And then… in the faintest moment of an instant the razor was removed from my grasp and I watched as my father slid it to the other side of the room.


_I was hoping for this to be a one shot, if you like it, and want more, please review! :) _

* * *

_Help, I have done it again,  
I have been here many times before…  
Hurt myself again today,  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame  
~Breathe me~ Sia_

I pressed the silvering peace of razor to my wrist, biting my lip as I dug it deep; crimson ribbons of blood flowed down my arm as I lowered the razor to make another.

"Edward, son, dinner is-"Dad started, pushing open my door, but as he took me in his mouth turned into an endless, gaping hole as he stared down at me, down at what I was doing to myself. The razor was still in my hand, my wrist a crescent river of blood. "Edward Black, what have you done to yourself?" And then… in the faintest moment of an instant the razor was removed from my grasp and I watched as my father slid it to the other side of the room. "Edward, answer me this instant, please." He begged, his hands pressing to my shoulders. "Esme, oh god, Esme, get in here, bring my medical kit from my office!" He yelled, cradling me in his strong arms.

"Edward, talk to me" But I couldn't. I was in a world of my own. "Come on buddy" He mumbled, his hands hitting my cheeks lightly as the sounds of a feet started running up the stairs.

My eyes drifted towards the noise, up to the eyes of my siblings, I couldn't make out the words they were saying, but their eyes- that was enough; their eyes held so much pain; and I watched as Alice fell to the ground, her hands barely balancing herself as sobs wracked through her body.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, listen to my voice, son, you're going to be alright; you're going to be fine" I could see the traces of tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Dad" I mumbled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see this" I choked out as tears so silent and lonesome leaked out from my eyes.

"How long...?" He asked, leaning his head against my cheek. "How long have you been doing this to yourself?" I don't even know if he truly wanted to know the answer. "Answer me, damn it!" He sobbed, taking the kit from Esme as he cleaned my wounds.

"Stop, stop, stop, just stop trying to help me!" I sad, yanking my hands back.

"Edward, darling- kids… Please go! You do not need to see this" She turned back to me, her arms wrapping around me as I struggled to get out of them.

"Let me go!" I hissed, thrashing in her arms as Dad continued trying to cleaning my wrist.

"No! No, do you understand me! I will not let you go! I will not let you lose yourself like this, Edward, do you know why, because I love you, I goddamn love you and I will not lose you. Talk to me Edward, just talk. It's alright"

Dad and my mother adopted me almost seven years ago, I was an orphan who kept getting passed on from family to family, until one day I was left on the step of an orphanage in the roughest part of Seattle; a place of innocence that was explicitly ruled by corruption; drugs, prostitution and domestic abuse.

As I said nothing she murmured a lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was just a child…

I remember those tears,  
they streamed down your face,  
an image in my mind,  
that I can't erase.

Just close your eyes,  
forget all the worlds lies,  
you're going to be alright,  
because with me now... you're safe.

Don't be afraid because...  
I'm never going to let you go.  
You're going to be alright,  
I won't let anyone hurt you, no.

Don't you dare look outside...  
darkness is in the distance,  
trying to still your innocence.  
The light is catching up...

The war inside your heart;  
it's continuing to rage on...  
Destruction; a faithful art,  
I know you can make it...you're strong.

I can't leave you alone;  
when you close your eyes...  
you'll be at home.

My eyelids were heavy... and soon, with the sweet voice of my mother I fell into the pits of my dreary nightmares; a place where I was no longer safe, a place where all my demons roamed- and trust me, they always found me.


End file.
